


Scene: Outside

by Embrace_The_Wanderlust, TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embrace_The_Wanderlust/pseuds/Embrace_The_Wanderlust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: This story doesn’t really have a plot, but it’s based of a roleplay me and my friend are doing! So it’s a work in progress!





	1. Who's who and some Character Explanations

So I'm going to start with who's who and some OC explanation

**Sky: **

Max

Jasper

Gwen

Nikki

Space Kid

Nerris

Harrison

Ered

Sky

Maxy Bear

**Holly:**

David

Quartermaster

Neil 

Daniel

Dolph

Campbell

Preston 

Nurf 

Holly

Platypus

**Character explanation:**  


**Sky** \- It's me, the writer, but 10

**Holly** \- It's my friend, but 10, who's listed as co-creator, but I've revamped it as an actual story she's just the one I'm roleplaying with.

**Maxy Bear** \- Started as a nickname that Holly gave me (Not even close to my real name as you can tell). Then I went on Camp Campbell Roblox RP and there are always so many Maxs. So I choose the female Max sprite and named her Maxy Bear and it stuck.

So Maxy Bear is Max's twin sister. They have different personalities. Maxy is sweet, polite, and has anxiety. She can be stubborn, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask!
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


	2. New Campers!

David and Max are waiting for new campers to arrive.

“Can you believe it, Max?” David spoke cheerfully, “We’re getting not one… not three… but two new campers!”

“I don’t care, David. I’m just here to fucking warn them.”

“Warn them? Of what?” He asked confused, “Camp Campbell is great! Don’t you think?”

“You know exactly what I think.”

David sighed, “It’s not that bad.”

The bus pulls up and David moves out of the way before he got hit for the billionth time.

“Oh look! The new campers are here!”

Once the bus door open, the Quartermaster speaks, “Kids are here.”

“I wonder what losers we’re gonna get this time.”

“Max! Don’t be mean! I’m sure they’re wonderful!” David scolds as two girls step off the bus, “Hello girls! I’m David and what might your names be?”

“Uh… My name’s Holly…” The taller of the two spoke.

Holly had long, straight dark brown hair and eyes to match. She had shorts, camp shirt, and the only accessory she wore was a silver half-heart friendship necklace with black text that read ‘Ners N Me’. She wore blue sneakers.

“I’m Sky…”

Sky had long, curly, dirty blonde hair in a ponytail with blue eyes. She wore a black jacket over her camp shirt and shorts. She wore mismatched socks that peered over her black boots. She wore black glasses and the other other half of Holly’s heart necklace, but her’s read ‘Part I Cri’.

“Well it’s nice to meet you! This here is Max.” He points to the child beside him, “Max tell them how much you love it here!”

“This camp is a fucking nightmare.” Max widened his eyes, “Run while you still can.”

“Language Max!” David gasped and turned to the new campers, “Don’t let him scare you girls, Camp Campbell is an amazing camp! I’m sure you’ll love it! Speaking of that, what activities are you two here for?

Holly spoke up first, “Camping? At least that’s what my mom wrote on the paper.”

“Well I promise we will be doing a lot of that! What about you, Sky?”

“Nothing? I thought this was a normal summer camp?” Sky said, confused.

“Oh! Well here at Camp Campbell, we do plenty of activities to accommodate all of our campers!” David paused for a moment, “I think right now would be the perfect time to sing my song, don’t you think Max?”

David started to pull out his guitar and Max glared at him, “Don’t you fucking dare.”

David huffed, “Well, maybe another time. Follow me girls! I’ll show you to our Mess Hall!”

“Okay?” Sky agreed, still confused if not more.

“Okay!” David confirmed and started towards the Mess Hall, along the way he kept talking, “The Mess Hall is where our wonderful Quartermaster makes us meals to eat! We also do quite a few indoor activities in there.”

He stopped and saluted a flag. The girls gave a confused look.

“And right outside is this flag! I salute it every time I see it.”

Max whispered confirmation, “He really does do this every single time.”

“Every single time?”

To that David saluted again, “Whoops! Saw the flag again. Let’s head inside.”

“Every. Single. Time.”

“I see…”

David opened the door and spoke, “In here, my amazing co-counselor, Gwen, is supervising the other campers while I went to grab you! Gwen! The new campers are here!”

“About fucking time. It’s chaos in here.” Gwen said as Max walked over to Nikki and Neil.

“Oh… I do see that…” He turned to the girls, “Well, if you’ll excuse me girls, I need to help Gwen. Feel free to look around on your own!”

He turned around and started walking towards the other campers.

“NURF! PUT SPACE KID DOWN!” David raised his voice in panic.

Nurf dropped Space Kid and pouted, “Well, you’re no fun…”

“Uh… This place is weird.” Sky mentioned to Holly.

“Yeah… I’d have to agree.”

“Should we go talk to someone or..?”

“I really don’t want to, but if you do, I’ll follow.”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“You asked.” Holly shrugged.

“Doesn’t mean I necessarily want to.” Sky pointed out.

“Well if we both don’t want to, I think we have our answer then.”

“Fair point.”

After a moment of silence Holly turned to Sky, “So do we just sit here or should we go explore?”

She looked evil and the shorter girl was concerned, “I don’t like the look on your face.”

“Let’s go explore! It’ll be fun!”

“Should we tell someone first?”

“They look busy.” Holly said and they both looked at David, who was screaming and spinning on the ceiling fan.

“How’d that even happen?” Sky asked as Gwen was trying to get him down.

“I have no idea, but c’mon let’s go while no one’s looking.” Holly said, walking out.

“Alright.” Sky nodded and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Decided to have more fun with what my friend and I are doing and make it a story!  
If these sound incoherent, note: Took me about an hour to convince my mind to stop convincing me that g is q. 
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


	3. Into the Woods

“Well, where should we go first? Looks like there’s a few activities to do there, there’s a lake, and those must be our tents over there.” Holly asked, pointing out a few things.

“How about the activity area?”

“Good idea, it seems interesting, a bit.” She said as they walked over.

“What kind of people do you think go here?” Sky asked and Holly pointed at a tower.

“Well there’s a tower thingy so uh… a princess? No, no can’t be that…” She paused before pointing at something else, “Oh well look! It’s test tubes! A nerd must go here!”

“You’re a nerd, Holly.”

“No, you are.”

“Wow.” Sky pointed towards a cardboard rocket, ignoring Holly, “Look at that.”

“Astronaut stuff? That’s interesting.”

They went silent as they looked and Sky asked, “So when do you think they’ll notice we’re gone?”

“Hm. Not sure. Should we go back?”

“Or we could take that kid’s warning and book it?”

“We’re like in the middle of nowhere. It would take forever on foot, I think they’d catch us by then.”

“Let’s try anyway!” Sky said, as she thought of ways to convince Holly, “Maybe we’ll even find bigfoot! Or a bear!”

“You had me at bear!”

Sky dropped her excited tone, “That was literally the last word I said.”

“Well, that’s when you had me.” 

“Well, let’s go!”

“I hope we see a bear.” Holly said, thoughtfully, as they started their trek into the woods.

~

Back in the Mess Hall, David was finally off the ceiling fan.

“Well, that was an ordeal.” Max said.

“Meeting the new kids?” Neil asked, “They seemed… really quiet.”

“I thought you were talking about getting David down from the fan!” Nikki exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Max agreed with Nikki and nodded at Neil, “That too. Where’d they go anyway?”

“I thought I saw them slip out the doors.”

“Let’s follow them!”

“That’s kind of creepy, don’t you think?” Neil asked.

“This is Nikki we’re talking about, she doesn’t know the word ‘personal’.”

“Oh yeah.” Neil remembered, “Well should we follow them?”

“It’s not like we have anything better to do, but we need to distract Gwen and David.”

“And how do you want to do that?”

“We just need two people to start a fight.” Max smirked.

“What about a food fight?”

“Great idea! Nikki?”

“On it.” She said throwing mashed potatoes.

“Oh man…” Neil said as the potatoes nailed Nurf right in the face.

“Nice shot!”

Nurf wiped it off his face, “Who threw that?! It’s on!”

“Let’s go!” Max said as Nurf flung potatoes at Space Kid.  
Nikki and Max ran out and Neil shouted before running after them, “Oh! Guys wait!”

~

“Where do you think they went?” Nikki asked.

“I don’t see them anywhere or hear them.” Neil pointed out.

“Any ideas?” Max asked.

“Maybe they went into the woods!” Nikki suggested.

“Alone? On their first day? Do you think they got scared and are trying to leave?” Neil inquired.

“If they got scared they wouldn’t be alone in the woods.” Max pointed out.

“Oh, I suppose you’re right there.” Neil agreed, “Then what? Why would they go into the woods?”

“To escape” Max suggested.

At the same time Nikki suggested, “Bears!”

“No… Nikki, that’s dumb. Why would someone go towards bears? You’re supposed to go away from them.” Neil scolded before getting back on track, “They aren’t going to get anywhere on foot.”

“That’s true. One of them was pretty short for a 10 year old.” Nikki nodded.

“We’re both short, Nikki, but that’s not the point. Besides one of them is here for camping camp.”

Neil snickered, “One actually came to camp to camp?”

Max nodded in confirmation.

“But either way, she hasn’t learned anything so she doesn’t know what to do.” Neil pointed out, “Plus she doesn’t know these parts, they just got here.”

“She’s here to camp, Neil! You’re here for science! You do that often, so she probably camps often!”

“She does not look like she camps often.”

“Have you seen how pale David is? He doesn’t look it either!”

Nikki suddenly shouted, “I found footprints!”

“Still don’t think she camps much.” Neil stated, trying for the last word.

“Let’s agree to disagree.”

“Alright fine. So, what’s the plan?”

Max shrugged, “Follow the footprints.”

“Alright then.” Neil nodded.

“It’s better than nothing.”

“How do we know these are their footprints?” Neil asked.

“Yeah!” Nikki agreed, “You’re right, Neil!”

“Well, I’m gonna find out!” Max declared.

“Well, we all are because we’re all following them.”

“True, true.” Max nodded.

“Alright, well, let’s go then.”

Nikki ran off, following the footprints.

“Hey! Wait up Nikki!” Max called before following her.

“This is so stupid.” Neil mumbled to himself before running after the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> There's gonna be so many chapters. Lol
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!
> 
> Check out the Twitter I made with my friend: @NotCampCamp  
We post Incorrect Camp Camp that most of the time it's from actual conversations we have!


End file.
